A Hitman in a Land of Ninja
by The 13th Tiger II
Summary: Broken and defeated, John Wick finds himself in a land full of death, destruction, not unlike the world he had just left. As he finds out about this strange new land, he quickly learns that even in a new world, death always seems to follow him. Never bring a sword to a gunfight? That does not apply in this neighborhood. Genfic.


After John killed Santino D'Antonio on Continental grounds, which got John excommunicated from all assassin services in connection to the Continental, he had promised to Winston, the leader of the Continental (the most prominent organized crime organization, second to none), that he will kill all who would dare to eliminate John Wick.

The Boogeyman is a man of his word. Just three days after being excommunicated, John had already killed most of the clients that paid the Continental for their services. He had had killed two more High Table members before the surviving members moved themselves to a location so secure, John Wick's 'impossible task' would look like a weekend picnic. With the help of Chains, his old buddy from the military, along with the criminal gang Chains was in called the Payday Gang, he had managed to kill all the members of the High Table, but at the cost of the Payday Gang's life and nearly ending John's.

Weak, beaten mercilessly, bleeding and without any weapons, even the feared _Baba Yaga_ will fall.

* * *

But when John Wick woke up, he expected to wake up in Hell, facing judgement for his actions on his previous life and being sentenced to burn in Hell for all eternity. He didn't expect to wake up inside of a broom closet in a building. _What...?_

After a moment of getting his bearings, he opened the door in front of him and found himself walking forwards...

...and immediately falling down as he fell down, into water. He quickly rose, shaking his head and trying to get his bearings. When his eyes stopped being blurry from the water, he was greeted with the sight of several women staring at him, a few with angered expressions. Deciding that staying was not a good idea, John quickly went back up into the doorway that he fell from and closed the door.

As it turns out, he was not in a broom closet, he was simply in a Japanese hallway and failed to see the rest of the... well, the hallway. _Confusing a hallway for a broom closet, that's absolutely amazing, Jonathan._ John scolded himself, as he soon found the exit to the building and walked out into a street.

The street was very strange, as it had the modern infrastructure of a 21st-century city, such as New York City or Tokyo, but the method of transportation along with the fashion design were very similar to those seen in the Sengoku-Jidai era of the Japanese. Despite the modern construction of the buildings, there looked to be no modern method of transportation apart from walking.

John walked for a few minutes before deciding to ask someone for a place to learn information. These people seemed to be speaking Japanese, judging from the kanji on the buildings and from the language the citizens speak.

This was troublesome. Mostly because of the fact that, despite John having visited the Japanese branch of the Continental, he hadn't actually bothered to learn Japanese. Some of the patrons of the Continental actually made fun of John for this fact, back when he hadn't made himself known as the Baba Yaga.

They were never seen again soon after.

Having had enough of aimlessly wandering around, John approached a silver-haired man reading an orange book of some sort. Hopefully these people understood sign language - if they didn't, John had absolutely no way of communicating with them, and he wasn't about to start another war before he even knew the name of the city he was in. _"Excuse me,"_ He signed. _"I'm looking for the nearest bar. Can you help me find one?"_

 _"Are you mute or deaf?"_ The silver haired man signed back. Good, they understood sign language. Granted, his sign language looked weird and janky, but John took that as inexperience with sign language in general.

 _"Both."_

 _"Very well. Walk straight down the street behind you, and as soon as you see the building called Yamanaka Flowers, head right and look for the Rusty Kunai."_

Ah, shit. _"Thank you very much."_

How the hell was he supposed to find two buildings inside a city using a language he can't use? Simple, associate the name of the building to its' general appearance. Yamanaka Flowers, so it most likely has many flowers outside or inside of it, and Rusty Kunai means that it has a... rusty kunai as a signage of some sort.

Using both of these principles, John quickly found the bar he was looking for. He walked inside the door, and sat down on a chair on the far end of the building, in a corner where nobody will notice him. He found some more peculiar looking persons inside, including a group of people silently drinking through their animal masks. They looked at him as he sat down. _I don't like that look. It means they're interested, and considering my current state, that's not good._

After ordering a drink, John being blessed enough to have a waitress that also understands sign language, he started looking around the bar and seeing how the people communicate, how they talk to each other, along with the people that come and go. Most of the people in here wore mostly the same outfit: a green flak jacket with pouches on it. He noted that most of the patrons in here were also women, there were a few odd men here and there, but mostly older, mature women and a few girls.

As he kept inspecting the joint, a group of women walked in, a woman with red eyes, a younger looking lady who dressed in a skimpy outfit with purple hair and a older, more mature woman with red face paint on her cheeks. They sat down not too far away from John and started ordering drinks.

As they drank and talked amongst themselves, John recognized the three as some of the woman that were in the pool that he accidentally stepped in earlier. He assumed that it was essentially the ladies' room, which justified the angered expressions that he saw on some of the women. He noted that the purple haired woman kept glancing at him and smirking, before returning to her original conversation.

It didn't take them long before they noticed John looking at them at the corner of his eyes. How they did, he would never know, as he fully covered himself on all bases, even his body language. The red eyed woman, 'Mars' as John would call her, yelled at John in Japanese and pointed a finger at him. The red cheeks woman, 'Venus', seemed to be shocked at Mars' sudden yelling but was also angered once she set her eyes on John. The purple haired woman, 'Neptune', seemed apathetic to the two women's concerned and just laid back smirking at John.

As John kept ignoring the two, Mars took one step forward and drew what seems to be a kunai. This put John in full-on assassin mode.

Instinctively, John began counting exits. There was the main door to his left, although he was sure he could get to it in time, he was not sure if he would be able to lose the woman in the ensuing chase. The streets were wide and open, and compared to the size of the streets, there were barely any people around. He would be found easily. There was another door behind the counter but John was sure that only lead to the back entrance which would take too long to get to. John needed an exit, and fast.

Venus seemed to be on combat mode as well, as she drew her own pair of kunai. This made things more complicated. A single combatant, John could handle well, but two of them? Arguable.

Judging by the tensed figure of the other patrons, they most likely had weapons as well, bladed. Concealed and not brandished but John's years of experience and instincts told him they had some form of bladed weapon. From his walk from the pool to the bar, everything looked mostly medieval, apart from the construction of the buildings, which looked mostly modern-day. He doubted they had developed firearms yet, otherwise there would be a significant bulge somewhere on their clothing, as their flak jackets didn't have any form of storage/pocket big enough even for a subcompact sidearm like a Glock 26.

John was running out of time. He began exploring other options. There was a table directly to John's right that had a bottle of liquor in it, but from the distance between him and Mars he won't be able to use it as a distraction, and wouldn't make a good weapon either as Mars would be able to redirect John's arm and slap the piece of glass away. The other choice was to fight, but from the way the woman's muscles were developed, along with her stance, she is most likely a fighter, most probably mixed martial arts.

Suddenly, Mars and Venus charged at John. They were extremely quick, almost superhuman even, to the point where John only had enough time to raise his hands in defense before they both collided with him. As he quickly got back up, Mars slashed her kunai at John, which he adeptly avoided, before he counterattacked with a strike to the back of her knee. She remained standing, however, as she picked up the collar of John's suit and began striking his neck and face, before throwing him off to the counter.

As Mars charged forward _again_ , Venus lifted John up and presented him as a clear target for Mars' charging kunai attack. However, John had other plans as he quickly spun around and grabbed Venus' shoulder and spun her toward Mars' trajectory, causing them to collide. As they got up for another attack, John quickly went on the offensive as he grabbed Mars' arm and struck her side several times before throwing her to the ground with a judo shoulder throw.

John felt the feeling of something sharp striking his back as he fell onto the ground face forward. As he turned around he saw the sight of Venus with multiple kunai in each of her fingers. _How the fuck did she get behind me? She was just there a moment ago!_ Fortunately, John's silicon carbide armor protected him from the flimsy melee weapons.

It was this moment that John felt the familiar weight of his Glock 34 resting on the holster to his right.

* * *

 **This chapter serves mostly as me testing out the waters and seeing if anybody's interested in a John Wick crossover with Naruto before I continue, which also allows me to collect some feedback on how I write and where I should bring the story before I even start writing the second chapter. If there's any fault with my writing, please let me know as English is not my native tongue.**

 **I'm also wondering what type of point of view I should use, whether omniscient third person, limited third person or first person.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
